My Silver Friend
by Liza Taylor
Summary: A year after her father's return Aria thinks about a dear friend from the past. A Rune Haven contest entry.


The stream water lapped against the rocks as it followed the path made for it by the many others before it. The flowing water was shattered from its path as a young girl's shoes splashed into it. The droplets of water soared, the sunlight casting beauty into them.

Young Aria sat on a tree stump, her bare feet kicking the water. The wind was gentle at this time of year but still had a faint nip of winter's wrath. Her dark eyes scanned the planting field. It was only the beginning of spring but the field was already tilled thanks to her father's pet monsters. Small sprouts were already pushing their way out of the ground, all trying to be the first to reach up to the sky.

She smiled softly. She couldn't really believe it. It had been a year since her father's return but it felt like such a long time ago. She could still remember the cheers from the villagers as well as her mother's happiness. Of course it went without saying that Aria would not tell how he actually returned but it didn't matter. Barrett and her classmates knew. That was enough for her.

She jumped off the stump and headed towards the line of trees. She thought of Fenrir, her father's loyal silver wolf. She had heard stories from Yue, her mother about how in the beginning the silver wolf would bite Kyle until he was bleeding from head to toe. But he never gave up on the wolf. After spending quality time together the wolf had finally warmed up to Kyle.

Aria's childhood memories always had the silver wolf within it. Her oldest memory was one when she was maybe three or four. She was sitting on the wolf's back with her father right behind her, his arms secure enough around her so she wouldn't tumble off. She could still remember clutching the silver fur in her small hands, his golden eyes looking up at her. She had been entranced by them. They were filled with what Aria realized now was love. There had been something else within them. Protectiveness.

She still remembered the ride as well. She could feel the wind passing by her as he walked around the farm. The way his muscles moved under her. The way he would bark whenever he turned to warn her so she wouldn't be surprised. All of it was contained within her.

Even as she grew older, riding Fenrir never got old and when she finally reached the age of six did Kyle let her ride on her own. Of course Fenrir never went as fast as he had with Kyle on his back but that didn't matter to her. The wolf was family to her!

Aria chuckled as she remembered the times where she would sneak Fenrir into the house to sleep on her bed with her. In the morning Yue would come in to wake her only to find her clutching Fenrir's fur as she slept. That never went well for either of them. It was only through Kyle's interventions did they get off with doing it often.

When she got older, Fenrir became a new kind of companion to her. After her father's disappearance Fenrir was always by her side as they explored the dungeons around town together. The battles had been vicious, and there had many times when Aria thought she was going to die but Fenrir had always protected her. He had yanked her out of so many tight spots. The way he gripped her shirt with his teeth to get her way was always gentle even when they were surrounded on all sides by monsters.

Even in the battles to get the tablet pieces Fenrir never left her side. They were a good team. Each would support the other. Aria smiled. Of course it always seemed like Fenrir was protecting her more than she could protect him from attacks.

Her thoughts broke as she spotted her father waiting for her before the tree line. His eyes were watching Aria with smiles within them. He had proud of her for undertaking the quest. She hurried until she was right next to him.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Don't worry," he said, patting her on the head. "I don't think he minds it. Let's go now. He waits for us."

Aria nodded and followed her father into the forest. There were no monsters in this forest area so Aria didn't bother bringing her sword which finally had a spot within the house. She smiled to herself. She remembered hiding her fighting equipment in Fenrir's nest within the barn. Yue never went in there so Aria never had to worry about her mother finding out what she had been doing.

"He used to love walking through these trees," spoke Kyle.

Aria agreed. Since it was only the beginning of spring the forest was not as lush and beautiful as it usually was but she still could picture the times she had played with Fenrir in here. The wolf was very lively outside of Yue's watchful eyes. They had played hide and seek many times here.

She almost laughed as she remembered her wonder when Fenrir would always find her with little difficultly.

"In happy thoughts?"

Aria looked up at her father. "Yes. A lot of happy thoughts."

Kyle smiled and ruffled her hair. "Good. Happy thoughts are good."

Aria looked away. Looking up at him reminded her of _that _day.

She shut her eyes and sucked in air. She could picture it. Every moment from that day was clear. She could remember the position of each stone on the walls, the sound her footsteps made on those stones, the cry of Fiersome. All were preserved within her mind. She owed him that much. Heck, she owed him more. She should have saved him.

"Aria. We're here."

The lump grew bigger in her throat as the grave came in view. It was not a plain one. Kyle had spent hours carving it until it was the shape of a silver wolf with huge gorgeous wings. Beneath the carvings was a small plaque with only one word on it.

Aria kneeled before it and traced her finger over the word etched in the stone. Her face was wet, the water feeding the grass below.

"It wasn't your fault," said Kyle, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aria shook it away. "It was," she whispered, her voice choked with grief. "If I was, if I was stronger then…"

"No," said Kyle. "It's my fault."

Aria looked back, up at her father. Sorrow and pain were there but confusion was hinted just below the surface.

"Before I left. I told him. I made him promise me to protect you. That's what he did."

Aria looked back at the grave and let the dam burst. Tears sprung from her eyes with fury. Wails filled the air as she clutched the gravestone. However it did not feel like the fur she remembered. The coarse silver fur that she fell in love with. "I'm sorry Fenrir," she whispered. "I wish we could have had more fun when you were alive…"

"Aria," reminded Kyle gently.

Aria released the grave and got up. She bit her lower lip and removed a small cloth wrapped item from her pocket. She carefully removed the cloth to reveal a small biscuit. His favorite. She placed it before the grave. "I…I hope your happy. I hope you found a nice girl over there."

Kyle placed his arms around her shoulders and gently turned her around. She let him lead her away. She wasn't sure if she could get back by herself. However before they were out of sight of the grave Aria looked back. She wasn't sure but she thought she could see the faint outline of a silver wolf wagging its tail at her.


End file.
